


BLACK OUT

by lintares



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: Клинт пропадает на несколько лет, все склонны считать его погибшим, пока через какое-то время ЦРУ не просит ЩИТ посодействовать в поимке одного агента, подлежащего уничтожению. Коулсон встречает Клинта, который ничего не помнит и теперь отзывается на имя Аарон Кросс.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания/предупреждения:** само-/ друго-/ братокопание, внезапные рефлексии и хэппи энд  
>  **Заявка:** [3.21](http://agent-archer.diary.ru/p180929153.htm) на соо Коулсона-Бартона

Стандартная рабочая неделя длится пять дней. Стандартный рабочий день – 9 часов, из которых один час многие тратят на обеденный перерыв. Для большей части населения работа – лишь досадная помеха в жизни, но помеха необходимая, за нее платят. А деньги в этом мире решают если не все, то довольно многое. 

Люди, которые плохо знали Фила Коулсона, сразу относили его к трудоголикам, маскируя этим свое презрительное «зануда». Неизменные улыбка и костюм, все фразы – коротко и по делу, сухо и информативно, минимум известных окружающим фактов. Доступ к досье имеют всего несколько человек, а остальным не положено. Фил не был роботом, чтобы работать 24 часа в сутки 7 дней в неделю, но его график был ненормированным, делясь на время работы и время отдыха, между которыми не было ни четкой границы, ни фиксированного временного промежутка. 

Фил любил свою работу, возведя ее и в статус любимого дела, и в статус хобби. Находясь на переговорах, анализируя полученную информацию, координируя операции, даже просто курируя агентов во время полевых тренировок он чувствовал себя нужным, чувствовал _важность_ того, что делает. Но при этом он отдавал себе отчет, что не попади он когда-то давно в поле зрения Щ.И.Т.а, вряд ли отношение к жизни было бы таким же. Пришлось признать еще давно, что именно такая работа сделала из него человека, который находился на своем месте.

Дорога от личной квартиры на центральной базе до кабинета занимала 12 минут медленным шагом. Сначала нужно было спуститься на 8 этажей вниз, потом пройти через холл, по коридору до поворота, вторая дверь справа от кабинета директора Фьюри.

«Что находится за первой справа дверью, знает только директор... И два десятка чертей», – такая шутка бытовала среди агентов. Фил только посмеивался.

Привычная улыбка, легкие кивки пробегавшим мимо: те поспешно отводили глаза. Фила вряд ли боялись, но уважали точно. Если обычных людей улыбка располагала, то агентов настораживала. Рядовые с уровнем допуска ниже шестого думали, что и убивает он с улыбкой. Они _ждали_ подвоха. Фил не разубеждал. 

В кабинете на коммуникаторе ждало сообщение от Фьюри: «Зайди ко мне по делу ЦРУ, как освободишься». Фил по инерции кивнул пустому пространству, взяв в руки оставшуюся с вечера папку. Обычно он не оставлял дела на завтра, но в отчете, который он смотрел последним, не хватало листов. Официальный рабочий день успел к тому моменту закончиться, а тревожить сотрудников ради не требующего срочного решения дела в их личное время было не этично. Фил перечитал данные еще раз и выписал в блокнот, у кого и что запросить. Еще два часа заняло составление краткой сводки текущих операций, но мысленно Фил все равно возвращался к заданию, поступившему от ЦРУ.

ЦРУ редко обращались с вежливыми просьбами. Что еще Фил знал о сотрудничестве двух организаций? Оно было редким, по большей части не требовало привлечения больших групп и узких специалистов. Все запросы сначала попадали на директорский стол, а потом уже Фьюри решал, стоит ли тратить на дело собственные ресурсы Щ.И.Т.а, и передавал дело одному из старших агентов либо отказывал. Если бы дело было серьезное и срочное, Ник вызвал бы его еще ночью. 

Хорошо, заинтриговали. До официального перерыва – в мирное время база работала по часам, как и любая государственная организация – оставалось еще около часа, поэтому Фил решил узнать детали, чтобы обдумать их за обедом.

Несколько шагов до двери с обманчиво-хрупким стеклом – пуленепробиваемым, да – и металлической табличкой «Ник Фьюри». Ни должности, ни звания. Фил для приличия постучался и вошел.

Ник сидел в кресле, просматривая что-то на голографическом экране. В отзеркаленном отчете Фил узнал собственную недельную сводку. Электронная и бумажная работа была частью агентского существования, разрушая у всех новичков романтический и адреналиновый флер выбранной профессии.

– Вызывали, сэр?   
Они давно не соблюдали субординацию при общении один на один, но Фил по привычке начинал с официального обращения. Ник покачал головой и указал на кресло:  
– Неофициально, и не для отчетов.  
– Хорошо. Тебя зацепило дело ЦРУ, да?  
Ник кивнул. Непривычно серьезно. Дело определенно было не таким обычным, как Фил думал сначала.  
– Знаешь, тебя оно тоже зацепит. Если ты не сможешь над ним работать, лучше откажись сразу. Замена готова.

Не сможешь. Не сможешь, а не «не захочешь». Даже так. Все еще серьезнее, видимо.

– Рассказывай, я готов.  
– Как скажешь, – вздохнул Фьюри. Дурной знак. Директор не любил оттягивать момент, когда все слова были сказаны. Фил заерзал на стуле, не зная, к чему готовиться.

Перед глазами все на секунду расплылось, когда он увидел человека на фотографии.   
Фил схватился за голову, считая выдохи-вдохи, надеясь унять бешено прыгавшее сердце.  
– Фил? 

Фьюри должен, должен был сказать как-то иначе. Проще. Слова и данные всегда давались Филу легче картинки. Он не был готов.  
– Две минуты, Ник.  
– Хорошо, – Фьюри вышел из кабинета.

Фил попытался собрать разбегающиеся мысли, но постоянно отвлекался на вопросы. Что? Как? Почему? Настойчивее всего всплывало: «Это же не галлюцинация?». Он не знал, что думать. Реальность закончилась, когда экран показал будущую цель. ЦРУ поскупилось на объяснения: прислало только фотографию, перечеркнутую красным штампом. Уничтожить.

Жестокая насмешка: пять лет считать человека мертвым, чтобы однажды получить задание по его устранению.  
Слишком внезапно и по больному, чтобы успеть приспособиться. Фил успел забыть, что в жизни агентов чего-то может быть «слишком».

Но если Фьюри знал…

Фил сбился с очередной возникшей в голове версии и попытался снова рассуждать здраво. Логические выкладки упорно рассыпались, бились о неподконтрольные эмоции.   
Мысли проносились в голове, запоминаясь только короткими, почти бессмысленными обрывками. Нужно было вернуться к тому, что Фил твердо знал, и начать сначала.

Ник Фьюри был хорошим руководителем, который знал своих подчиненных. Он не давал им задания, которые шли в разрез с их убеждениями или совестью. Хотя в организации и попадались люди с уголовным прошлым, что-то святое жило в каждом из них. Бездушные ублюдки в рядах Щ.И.Т.а долго не задерживались.

Ник Фьюри знал слабые места своих лучших агентов. Слабым местом Фила был агент Бартон.   
– Две минуты прошли.  
Ник поставил на деревянный стол два граненых бокала. В нос ударил резкий запах виски.   
– Ты как?  
– Бартон не перебежчик, – Фил уполовинил свой. Виски все еще ломило, но сердцебиение возвращалось в норму.   
– Я знаю. Частичная амнезия. Я прочитал краткое досье.   
– И?... – Фил сам не заметил, как вцепился пальцами в подлокотник, но надеялся, что лицо осталось бесстрастным.   
– Никто за все 5 лет не приблизился к его результатам на стрельбище. Он слишком хорош, чтобы отдавать его стервятникам. Он бы еще пригодился. Верни его.

Фил кивнул. Новая порция виски приятно грела горло, немного щипала язык. Еще немного – и он снова станет невозмутимым агентом Коулсоном, способным просчитывать многоходовые операции с несколькими вероятными вариантами развития.

– По моему личному алгоритму доступа можешь запрашивать все материалы и ресурсы, которые тебе нужны. У нас и у них, – Фьюри подвинул маленький серебристый флэш-диск поближе к Филу. – И личный пропуск тоже, – рядом лег такой же серебристый пластиковый прямоугольник. – Твое задание: вернуть на базу Клинта Бартона, желательно добровольно, а также заставить ЦРУ поверить, что беглый агент, известный им под именем Аарона Кросса, мертв. Задание ясно, агент?

Директор перешел на официальный тон, давая понять, что личная беседа закончилась.  
– Так точно, сэр. Можно последний вопрос? Кому, кроме меня, ты бы мог отдать это задание?  
– Себе.

Ник окликнул, когда Фил почти открыл дверь в коридор:  
– Сколько тебе понадобится?   
– Они потеряли его вчера?  
– Да.  
– Неделя после того, как он объявится. А объявится минимум чем через два дня. Искать раньше – бесполезно.  
– Почему?  
– Ты забываешь, Ник. Его учил я.

Фил вышел в коридор, привычно улыбаясь проходившим мимо агентам, вежливо и скупо. 

Черная акура стояла в подземном гараже. Фил чувствовал себя живым, как никогда. 

Поток машин ближе к окраине сильно поредел, ему почти не нужно было следить за дорогой. Только за светофорами и полицейскими: все-таки за пять минут запах виски не выветрился. 

Двухкомнатная квартира находилась на границе с черным районом, на последнем этаже старого четырехэтажного дома. Жильцы, казалось, давно срослись со зданием, вжились в его стены. Со времени последнего визита ничего не изменилось. Только лампочка на первом этаже теперь горела.

Людям свойственно ставить памятники собственной глупости, а вот об ошибках они предпочитают забывать. Фил забывать не хотел: он выкупил квартиру Бартона и исправно платил по счетам все время.

Ключ в замке повернулся почти неслышно. Замок и петли смазывали регулярно, раз в месяц люди из службы зачистки вытирали в квартире пыль с полок и всей коллекции оружия, пылесосили ковер и мыли пол. Квартира стала сувениром. Дорогим во всех смыслах сувениром – напоминанием о собственной ошибке.  
В коридоре еще чувствовался слабый запах дезинфицирующего средства. Похоже, уборка прошла всего пару дней назад. Он не был здесь с годовщины смерти Клинта. С того единственного в году дня, когда Фил позволял себе быть обычным человеком и скорбеть об ушедших.

Сейчас же он не чувствовал ничего определенного: радость, что Клинт жив, еще не пришла. Скорее шок, непонимание.

Существовала вероятность почти идеального сходства – привыкший структурировать и просчитывать вероятности мозг все еще подкидывал разные вариации ситуации, – но терзавшее чувство горечи наконец растворилось: смерти, в которой Фил считал себя виноватым, на самом деле не было. 

Фил приоткрыл окно на кухне, впуская уличный холодный воздух. Откуда у Клинта собственная квартира, он не знал. Когда однажды спросил, Бартон помрачнел, пробурчал что-то про наследство и отвернулся. В досье было кратко про цирковое прошлое и опекуна, но дальше Фил копать не стал, как и снова спрашивать, дав Бартону право самому решать, что рассказывать. Хотя вряд ли бы что-то изменилось. Все, что существовало до Щ.И.Т.а, существовало «до».

Фотографии со стены по одной перекладывались в невысокую коробку. Фил выдергивал кнопки, пару секунд рассматривая каждый снимок. Детских и юношеских было не больше десятка, остальное – база, стрельбище, сам Фил. Их совместные фотографии – авторства Ника Фьюри. Подумать только: недавно принятый в штат лучник заставил директора смеяться и бегать по полигону с фотоаппаратом на совместной тренировке.  
Делать из скучной реальности фарс с серьезным лицом – да, в этом был весь Бартон.

Многие кадры были смазаны, без выстроенной композиции, снятые на бегу на камеру мобильного. Клинт словно боялся забыть и потерять мгновения собственной жизни. Фил жалел, что не успел понять, почему.  
Он решился забрать снимки только сейчас. Никому не нужно знать, что у агентов тоже бывают чувства. В их работе чувства только мешали. А в случае с амнезией могли, возможно, помочь. И чувства, и снимки. 

Кроме фотографий Фил взял только армейский жетон и потрепанный браслет из ниток и деревянных бусинок. Клинт сентиментально хранил его в память о гимнастке их цирка, заменившей ему старшую сестру.

Все. Он всегда сможет вернуться, если решит, что еще какие-то личные вещи Бартона могут понадобиться.  
Предстояло изучить еще весь материал по делу агента Кросса за пять лет. И понять, как действовать.

Права на ошибку у Фила не было. 

***

Распечатки личного дела Аарона Кросса занимали всю кровать. Пять стопок – за каждый год в Ауткоме. Между стопками – отдельные листы, которые Фил посчитал важными, с пометками о недостающих данных, с комментариями и первичными выводами. Особенно тщательно Фил читал данные о физическом и психологическом состоянии, рисуя портрет человека, которого предстояло узнать заново. 

Скачанный видеоархив ЦРУ занимал место на винчестере, но Фил знал, что не станет смотреть записи, потому что собственное восприятие может подвести. Мозг зацепится за знакомые черты, вместо фактов подставит собственные переживания, нарисует новый образ, в котором не будет ничего ни от прошлого, ни от настоящего. Гораздо разумнее распланировать всю операцию, просчитать варианты и раздать указания, чтобы потом от собственного человеческого фактора зависело гораздо меньше. 

Фил чувствовал, что будет сложно. С Бартоном никогда не бывало просто. С агентом Кроссом вряд ли будет иначе. 

В отчетах несколько раз мелькало имя Марты Шеринг, вирусолога. Сначала в качестве доктора, который наблюдал за участниками программы, в последних – в качестве соучастницы побега. Фил недобро усмехнулся. Хотели, значит, чужими руками расправиться с беглым агентом, а без него девочка бы долго не протянула. С какой же легкостью ЦРУ разбрасывалось ценными кадрами. 

Уже поздно ночью, когда до начала рабочего дня оставались жалкие четыре часа, Фил рискнул посмотреть одно видео – короткую запись с медицинского осмотра у доктора Шеринг. Он понял не сразу, что заставило его нервно пересматривать запись еще несколько раз: глаза Аарона Кросса не смеялись. Они следили, выжидающе, ни на доли секунды не отвлекаясь от собеседника, оценивая обстановку. Не доверяя, похоже, даже собственным ощущениям. 

Кросс не пойдет на контакт добровольно. Хорошо, что время, за которое можно придумать выгодное предложение, еще не истекло. Фил сможет найти зацепки и предложить достойный обмен. 

Например, вернуть доктора Шеринг к семье и дать возможность продолжать исследовательскую деятельность. Шестое чувство подсказывало, что Аарон и Марта скрываются вместе. Кросс не бросил бы девушку одну на растерзание ЦРУшникам. И не только из благодарности.

Просто… Клинт бы не бросил. А Клинта Фил знал очень хорошо. 

Последней по дате была запись с Филиппин: краткий видеоотчет из комнаты, в которой ночевали беглецы. Решетка на окне, разворошенная кровать, помутневшее зеркало с посланием, медальон-коробочка на цепочке.   
Ну, относительный покой Фил сможет обеспечить.

Все папки по одной перекочевывали в стопку отсортированного материала, на кровати осталось лишь то, что Фил посчитал важным. Информация заняла в голове отведенные ей ячейки. 

Фил еще раз пробежал глазами выделенные строчки: циклическое расстройство сна, частичное неприятие стандартных видов оружия. А нестандартных ему никто не предлагал, хотя психолог и настаивал.   
Фил перевел взгляд на стену. За тонким стеклом висел боевой лук, подсвеченный несколькими тусклыми лампочками. Клинт сам оставил его на кровати перед самым заданием, шутливо попросив беречь свою детку до его возвращения. Единственное напоминание, которое находилось рядом все 5 лет. Единственное, которое Фил позволил себе оставить. 

Время тихонько тикало, никого не подгоняя, позволяя рефлексии. Фил дал Кроссу почти сутки на побег и еще полдня, чтобы дать себя обнаружить.

Последней непрочитанной осталась папка с личным делом Кеннета Китсома. Идеальная, продуманная до мелочей легенда, с которой Клинт Бартон поступил на военную службу в рамках длительной операции под прикрытием. 

Фил вдумчиво читал досье, вспоминая мельчайшие детали придуманной и сфабрикованной им биографии: сирота, приют в Рено, коэффициент интеллекта ниже среднего. Тут Фил позволил себе усмехнуться. Ниже среднего. У Бартона. Они просто не встречали того в стенах Щ.И.Т.а, когда он придумывал очередную хохму для тренировок на полигоне. Но, надо признать, косить под дурачка у него получалось отменно.

В конце первой части досье шел краткий вывод за подписью Рика Байера: «Пригоден для Программы». Байера, который сейчас руководил национальной исследовательской группой ЦРУ.

Фил перечитал короткий вывод еще несколько раз, потом начал быстро перелистывать оставшиеся страницы, надеясь опровергнуть мелькнувшую догадку. В висках стучало, будто к нему по рельсам с бешеной скоростью приближался поезд.

– Инсценировать гибель… Повреждения минимальные… Побочный эффект – частичная потеря памяти… Остаться в Программе…

Фил осторожно положил папку сверху стопки, так же медленно сел на край кровати. Медленно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, стараясь сосредоточиться на однообразных движениях, чтобы выгнать желание что-нибудь разбить. Желательно, Рика Байера.

Господи, идеальная легенда стоила им пяти лет.

Линия связи директора Фьюри горела зеленым. Фил нажал кнопку, и над комодом засветился цифровой экран.   
– Ты что-то хотел?  
Фил думал, что голос будет дрожать от ярости, но к собственному удивлению, это по-прежнему был бесстрастный голос агента Коулсона.  
– Скажи, Ник, что у нас в организации грозит за применение физической силы в адрес руководящего представителя дружественной организации?  
– Двое суток карцера и лишение премии за полгода.  
– Тогда готовь карцер.  
Фил знал, что не изменился в лице, а вот Фьюри сильно удивился:  
– Не собираешься ли ты…  
– Собираюсь. Сразу после завершения операции.  
Ник не перебивал, а Филу нужен был собеседник, чтобы ушла давившая, непонятно откуда взявшаяся усталость. 

– Ты понимаешь, что из-за нашей боязни провалить операцию мы не стали проверять и забирать тело. Из-за нашей боязни он провел пять лет подопытной мышью ЦРУ. Из-за моей легенды он вообще к ним попал! – Фил почти сорвался на крик, но вовремя остановился. В настолько нелепом стечении обстоятельств виноватых не было. Просто Фил придумал идеальную легенду. Идеальную как для прикрытия, так и для планов ЦРУ.

– Ты так боишься, что он будет тебя ненавидеть, когда вспомнит?  
– Да.   
– Но ты…  
– Все равно найду его. Я ему задолжал. Спасибо, Ник.  
– За что?  
– Мне нужно было сказать это вслух.  
Ник улыбнулся. Директор редко улыбался, но всегда – искренне:  
– В лаборатории обещали к часу все закончить. Новая программа Старка сможет одновременно обрабатывать терабайты данных, сопоставляя их с лицами на фотографиях. 

– Я там буду нужен?  
– Да.   
– Хорошо. Если все получится, то в штате станет сразу на двух агентов больше.

Фьюри вопросительно поднял брови. Черная повязка чуть дернулась, но Ник пригладил ее привычным жестом.  
– Доктор Шеринг. Тебе понравится.  
Ник в ответ хмыкнул, наливая себе сок из графина.  
– Зайди после лаборатории, поговорим. Насчет Байера…  
– Я решил.  
– Да брось, я дам тебе личный номер агента Хилл, подаришь Рику, чтобы сильно не злился.

– Хорошо, – Фил попытался улыбнуться в ответ и отключился. Детский сад. Фил, Рик, Ник. Ощущение, будто у них у всех множество комплексов, даром, что имена короткие, а должности высокие.

Из открытой на кухне форточки тянуло ночной прохладой. На стадионе около здания бегала по кругу одинокая фигура, в темноте, за пару часов до рассвета. 

Фил не очень-то надеялся на программу Старка, он ждал звонка. Обычному человеку гораздо проще затеряться в странах третьего мира, чем агенту. Агент чувствует себя в относительной безопасности только тогда, когда у него есть оружие. 

Кроссу оружие понадобится обязательно. Фил дал ему еще часов восемнадцать.   
А пока можно выспаться, ведь потом времени может не остаться.

***

Солнце встало не так давно, а на улицах Баклайона было так же людно, как в Нью-Йорке в час-пик. Местные сновали по улице в футболках и легких рубашках с коротким рукавом, немногочисленные туристы не рисковали, оставаясь в куртках. 

На острове Бохоль даже в межсезонье было много приезжих из Америки и Канады, так что еще двое белых не вызывали подозрений. А от самого Баклайона было меньше часа езды до международного аэропорта в Тагбиларане. Аарон был уверен, что даже если аэропорты будут мониторить, то искать настолько поблизости – на соседнем острове – никто не станет. Два дня назад они с Мартой сняли однокомнатную квартиру на окраине, денег должно было хватить на пару месяцев, но Аарон не планировал торчать тут дольше трех недель, чтобы не примелькаться. 

Пистолет, надежно закрепленный в кобуре, приятно оттягивал плечо. С такой игрушкой было куда спокойнее. Подпольная интернет-сеть давала выход на черный рынок в любой части земного шара, Аарон быстро нашел местных торговцев и сделал заказ. Со вчерашнего вечера в кармане куртки лежал телефон, по которому теперь можно было связаться с продавцами напрямую. 

В небольшом кафе, похожем на родные американские забегаловки, с пластиковыми столиками и совершенно безвкусным кофе в больших чашках из IKEA, почти не было посетителей, не считая самого Аарона и какого-то мужика в слишком официальном для такого заведения костюме.

Аарон не обращал на него внимания, отвлеченно разглядывал прохожих за окном и жевал блинчики. Марта последние дни спала до полудня, а он просыпался в шесть, как по часам, и уходил бродить по городу, завтракал где-нибудь в людном месте и покупал ей что-нибудь сладкое. 

Марта не стремилась выходить на улицу – боялась. Аарон ее в чем-то понимал, но упорно создавал видимость спокойной – НОРМАЛЬНОЙ – жизни. Обедать они ходили в закусочную через дорогу, а ужин готовили вместе на маленькой кухне. Наверное, со стороны они были похожи на молодую пару, которая недавно решила пожениться: на улице Марта держала его за руку, стараясь прижаться поближе, улыбалась. Аарон улыбался в ответ, зная, что через пару месяцев они разбегутся. Доктору Шеринг придется построить свою жизнь заново, ей нужна нормальная жизнь, семья, ее вирусы, в конце концов. А он… А он поможет ей в этом, а потом уйдет, чтобы не мешать. А пока будет просто наслаждаться. С Мартой было удобно здесь и сейчас, без обязательств в будущем.

В семь утра официантка принесла еще чашку пойла, именуемого в меню кофе, и пакет с пончиками на вынос. Кофе был слаще и холоднее предыдущей порции. Аарон выпил его залпом, расплатился и поспешно вышел. Сбежал. Что-то в офисном мужике его насторожило: возможно, не сходившая с лица улыбка или цепкий взгляд, которому Аарон по началу не придал значения. 

Затеряться в толпе легче легкого, если на тебе темная куртка, а народ вокруг хаотично перемещается, тащит какие-то телеги, большие сумки, а кто-то пытается проехать на велосипеде по косой пародии на тротуар. Аарон срезал через рынок в трущобы, подальше от торговых кварталов и гостиниц, подальше от центра. Он был уверен, что за ним никто не следит, но инстинкт гнал вперед, чувствуя подвох. 

Люди вокруг замерли, как в хреновом ужастике, и бросились врассыпную. Аарон помедлил лишь долю секунды, бросаясь под навес. Он вжался в стену рядом с телефоном, таким неожиданно новым и чистым, обычным городским аппаратом, позвонить по которому можно было, кинув монетку в щель. Улица была совершенно пуста, но в свободных проходах Аарон видел силуэты в темной форме. Это не ЦРУ, ЦРУ демонстративно на улице не работало.

С соседних улиц доносились крики торговцев и шум двигателей. Аарон вздрогнул, когда телефон зазвонил, и сжал рукоять пистолета под курткой, цепко осматривая ближайшие здания и никого не находя в окнах и на крышах.

Телефон продолжал звонить. Если бы его обнаружило ЦРУ, он бы уже валялся с пулей где-нибудь промеж ребер, в сердце. Еще один признак, что они понадобились кому-то еще. Аарон снова внимательно осмотрелся и заметил глазок видеокамеры над головой, на навесе над телефоном. 

Значит, каждое его действие контролируют. 

Телефон замолк на несколько секунд и зазвонил снова. 

Аарон облизал губы, предвкушая. Чертов адреналин убивал чувство самосохранения напрочь. Он потянулся свободной рукой к трубке, продолжая мониторить улицу взглядом. Пистолет почти неслышно щелкнул, снятый с предохранителя. 

– Да.  
– Доброе утро, агент Кросс. Как это ни банально, но у меня есть предложение, от которого вы не захотите отказаться, – голос в трубке был тихим, мягким. Знакомым.  
– Кто вы? – Аарон спросил первое, что пришло в голову. Он точно где-то слышал этот голос, но не мог вспомнить никого с такими вкрадчивыми и одновременно успокаивающими интонациями.   
– Вы видели меня сегодня в кафе. Но, уверяю вас, мы знакомы куда ближе и куда дольше. 

Тот самый мужик в костюме. Аарон беззвучно выматерился.

– Я вас не знаю.   
– У меня есть все основания считать, что знаете.   
– Что вам от меня нужно?  
– Просто встретиться и поговорить. Чтобы вы пришли по своей воле.  
– А если я откажусь?  
– Мне придется быть настойчивее.  
– Где?  
– Где угодно. Думаю, вы понимаете, что если бы нашей организации была выгодна ваша смерть, вы бы уже давно кормили рыб в заливе вместе с доктором Шеринг. Но в наши планы не входит убийство двух высококлассных специалистов. После нашего разговора у вас будет время на раздумье и возможность обсудить наше предложение.   
– Через два часа в 28-м доке.  
– Хорошо.  
– Вы один.  
– Хорошо.

Тут же раздались короткие гудки. Аарон повесил трубку, и улица медленно начала заполняться людьми. Поговорить, значит. Невидимый собеседник контролировал камеры, телефонную связь и людей на протяжении всего квартала. И ему зачем-то нужен Аарон.

Неужели только поговорить? Аарон на 99 процентов был уверен, что это ловушка. Пресловутый один процент сомнений не давал просто попытаться сбежать. А вот на 100 процентов он был уверен, что их остановят тут же, попробуй они выбраться из города. Странно, что Аарон не чувствовал слежки.

Он набрал на мобильном номер Марты:  
– Будь готова через 15 минут. Выезжаем.

Аарон нажал отбой. Остальное можно было попытаться объяснить лично – правда он сам ничего почти не понимал, но Марта умная девочка, быстро учится. Если это не ловушка, то можно попробовать сыграть на своих условиях или попытаться сбежать в случае чего. А героически умереть, защищая даму, Аарон всегда успеет.  
Ему, черт возьми, интересно, а терять кроме жизни нечего.

Мотор небольшого грузового фургона громко тарахтел под окнами квартиры. Марта сидела за рулем, рядом на сидении лежал набитый рюкзак: деньги, паспорта, лекарства, оружие – все, что осталось после Манилы – необходимый минимум. За пояс Марта заткнула еще один пистолет. Оказалось, что она неплохо стреляет, когда не напугана. 

– Спрячься, я поведу.  
Марта перебралась на заднее сидение, в кузов.   
– Нас нашли?  
Аарон поймал ее взгляд в зеркало заднего вида: спокойный, но грустный.   
– Да. Но кто-то другой. Они хотят поговорить.  
– И ты так просто согласился?  
– Не просто. Марта, послушай, я… – Аарон хотел объяснить, пересказать разговор, но она перебила:  
– Не нужно. Я тебе доверяю, – она ободряюще улыбнулась и отвернулась к заднему стеклу.

Наверное, ей было сейчас страшно. Марта всего за несколько дней устала убегать. Эта жизнь – Аарон раз за разом читал это в ее глазах – не для нее. И за возможность вернуть ей нормальную Аарон готов был бороться. Или согласиться на то, что предложит ему этот мужик в строгом костюме. Зачлось бы потом на небесах.

***

28-й док не был доком как таковым: старый склад в районе порта обгорел уже давно, остались почерневшие кирпичные стены, цементные балки и гора битого шифера. Здание так и не снесли, закидывали в пустые окна строительный мусор и коробки с соседних складов. Потом местные прозвали это место 28-м доком – в честь какой-то местной легенды. Аарону ее рассказывал уличный попрошайка, пока он ждал дельца с оружием. И, ясное дело, подробностей не запомнил.

От квартиры до склада на машине было меньше десяти минут. Аарон остановился на въезде и осмотрелся. На двух соседних складах шла разгрузка каких-то мешков и коробок, напротив выгружали щебенку. Выгружали уже давно и успешно. Складской район жил обычной утренней жизнью. Вряд ли ЦРУ, или кто-там-с-ним-связался-по-телефону, успело бы за полчаса заменить всех работников на своих агентов, а тем более агентов-местных.   
Автомобиль заехал в пустую арку и остановился сразу за стеной. 

– Жди здесь.

Солнце уже начало припекать. Рабочие не обращали на одинокого американца внимания, занятые своими делами. Машину в тени склада, с улицы, заметно не было. Хорошо. Ничего подозрительного вокруг. А с крыши дока-склада видно подъезды к району и ближайшие жилые дома: Аарон уже побывал здесь вчера, разыскивая удобные точки наблюдения. И ведь не зря же.  
В темноте склада было все-таки спокойнее. Марта сидела на порожке машины, открыв заднюю дверь. Пистолет свободно лежал рядом. Деньги, документы и боеприпасы были разделены на две стопки. Марта времени не теряла.  
Аарон повел ее наверх по лестнице, захватив одну из сумок и сгрузив часть барахла, мимо остатков двери на крышу. Соседнее здание находилось почти вплотную, легко можно перепрыгнуть. Он протянул Марте второй телефон:

– Если что-нибудь появится подозрительное – звони мне сразу. Если я сам не позвоню через час или услышишь выстрелы – беги.

Она кивнула, устраиваясь в тени сваленных плит, не подходя близко к краю: обзор был неплохой, а снизу ее прятала от посторонних глаз бетонная балка.

– И не вздумай прийти мне на помощь.  
– Будь осторожен, – Марта покрепче зажала в одной руке телефон, в другой – пистолет.

Звонок раздался через пару минут, когда Аарон успел спуститься вниз и устроиться в открытой двери грузовика:  
– Красная машина без верха, остановилась на выезде, в ней двое. Водитель идет сюда, – отрапортовала Марта. Сухо, четко, без эмоций. От выезда до дока на взгляд было метров 400.  
– Хорошо, жди.

Сознательно ждать того, кого опасаешься, было непривычно. Сидеть на одном месте, когда хотелось бежать и бороться, оказалось неожиданно сложно.

Аарон щелкнул затвором и нацелился на проем. Наверное, они встречались раньше, просто он не запомнил лица – в походке человека с кейсом, уверенно входившего под обгоревшие своды под дулом пистолета, опять мелькнуло что-то смутно знакомое.

***

– Кейс на пол!

Фил поставил серебристый кейс на пол, выпрямился, медленно поднял руки и осмотрелся. Здание, которое агент Кросс выбрал для встречи, внутри напоминало короб, замусоренный, с единственным выходом наружу и еще одним, ведущим куда-то в темноту, и окнами где-то под далеким потолком. Капкан.

– Пиджак.

Фил аккуратно снял пиджак, пристроив поверх кейса, постаравшись не испачкать, так же медленно повернулся спиной, давай Аарону самому убедиться, что пришел без оружия. Впрочем, тот вряд ли бы стал стрелять, если бы Фил не попытался напасть. Он еще не был уверен, с чего стоит начать разговор, но знал, что если начнет – сумеет убедить.

– Что вам нужно? – Аарон все еще держал его на прицеле. Фил даже мысленно не стал бы звать человека напротив Клинтом – тот даже не слышал о таком. Что ж, Фил расскажет.

– Меня зовут Фил Коулсон, я представляю организацию Щ.И.Т. Название вам ничего не скажет, даже не пытайтесь вспомнить, – Фил держал руки на виду, поднятыми, и внимательно вглядывался в лицо Кросса, считывая реакцию на свои слова и корректируя рассказ. – Но по функциям мы в чем-то схожи с ЦРУ, правда действуем более… глобально.

Кросс скривился, явно прикидывая, зачем он мог понадобиться такой организации. Видимо, не верил пока ни одному слову.

– Три дня назад нам пришел запрос на устранение беглого участника экспериментальной программы. Каково же было наше удивление, когда в беглеце мы узнали нашего агента Клинта Бартона, погибшего пять лет назад во время длительной секретной операции с внедрением. Фальшивая личность Кеннета Китсома – проработанная мною, – Фил выделяет слово, вкладывая чуть больше личного, чем должен, – стоила моему агенту пяти лет.

Фил заметил, как Аарон вздрогнул, услышав имя, которое считал своим настоящим, и опустил пистолет немного ниже. 

– Вы меня с кем-то путаете.  
Растерян. Хорошо.  
– Не путаю. Я был куратором агента Бартона несколько лет.   
– Я не могу им быть.  
Пистолет опустился еще ниже, а Фил кивнул в сторону кейса:  
– У меня есть доказательства.  
– Что там?

Аарон тут же нацелил пистолет в голову, стоило Филу сдвинуться к кейсу.

– Документы. Фотографии. Планшет с видеозаписями.

Аарон кивнул. Фил присел на корточки, склоняясь над кейсом, медленно сталкивая пиджак на пыльный пол. Открывал замок тоже медленно, все – медленно, знал, что на любое резкое движение Кросс может выстрелить.  
– Личное дело Кеннета Китсома, – Фил открыл одну из папок и начал читать. К третьему абзацу Кросс выглядел сбитым с толку и даже чуточку напуганным. Фил знал, что почти слово в слово повторяет то, что помнит о Кеннете Аарон.

– Вы знаете только то, что написано в этой папке. Биографии ваших наставников и учителей – все в этой папке. Вы никогда не встречались с этими людьми лично, видели только на фотографии.  
– Вы врете.  
– Вы уверены? – Фил достал один из файлов с приклеенной фотографией. – Сестра Несси.   
– Занималась младшими, – тут же, не задумываясь, ответил Кросс.  
– Опишите ее, как помните.  
Аарон нахмурился, вспоминая:  
– Темноволосая, тонкий курносый нос, серые глаза. У нее еще майка была такая забавная, синяя с солнышками на воротнике.  
– Еще что-нибудь? Рост, одежда, прическа?  
– Нет, не помню. Кажется, она всегда носила два хвостика.

Фил показал фото: девушка была точно такой, как ее описал Аарон. 

– Вы не вспомните ничего больше, потому что это единственная ее фотография, которую вы видели.  
Они перебрали еще несколько досье, и с каждой до мельчайших подробностей описанной фотографией Аарон мрачнел еще больше.

– Полагаю, после взрыва ваш мозг выбрал последнюю заученную версию как самую безопасную. Вы ведь сознательно принижали свои умственные способности во время тестов. Не задумывались, почему?  
– Мне нужно было казаться глупее чем я есть, потому что… – Аарон замолчал и покачал головой. – Я не знаю. Откуда знаете вы?  
– Вы были _моим_ подчиненным. Невысокий уровень интеллектуального развития так же был частью вашей легенды.  
Фил замолчал, давая время осмыслить сказанное и задать еще вопросы. Но Клинт – «Аарон, пока еще Аарон», поправил себя Фил, – молчал тоже.   
– Вашим любимым оружием был лук, – разрушил затянувшееся напряжение Фил.  
– Лук? Я никогда не стрелял из лука, – покачал головой Кросс и наконец-то опустил руку с пистолетом. Разговор начинал напоминать нормальную беседу.  
– Стреляли, и очень успешно. Вы же испытываете дискомфорт, работая с огнестрелом? Словно это не ваше оружие.

Аарон задумчиво сжал пальцы на рукояти, казалось бы, вспоминая.

– Постоянно. Читали заключение психиатра? – Кросс хмыкнул. – Зачем вам я? У меня куча проблем, ЦРУ на хвосте и, судя по вашим словам, еще и потеря памяти. И раздвоение личности, возможно.  
– Вы были и остаетесь лучшим снайпером Щ.И.Т.а, отличным оперативником и мои подчиненным.   
– И вы надеетесь, что я поверю?  
– Мы гарантируем место в штате доктору Шеринг и поможем ей вернуться к семье. ЦРУ не посмеет что-либо с ней сделать. Вы не можете убегать вечно. Пока что вас нашли мы, но остальным понадобится лишь немногим больше времени. Мы можем инсценировать вашу смерть так, что любые наблюдатели не догадаются.

Аарон недоверчиво хмыкнул:

– Такое ощущение, что ваш Щ.И.Т. всемогущ.   
– Не то чтобы, но возможностей гораздо больше уже только потому, что официально мы не существуем, – Фил позволил себе, наконец, улыбнуться. Напряжение и собранность уступили место спокойствию. Бартон был рядом, вот, всего несколько метров – протяни руку и сможешь дотронуться. И он, похоже, верил. Верил, но еще не доверял. Возможно, стоило рассказать что-то более личное, но по лицу Кросса Фил видел, что пока ему более чем достаточно полученной информации.

– Свяжитесь со мной, когда решите обговорить детали, – Фил достал из кармана рубашки кусок картона с телефонным номером и положил рядом с собой на бетонную балку.   
– Почему вы уверены, что я соглашусь?  
– Вы никогда не были дураком, агент, и прекрасно знаете, что в одиночку вам придется очень плохо. А мы можем вас обоих не только спрятать, но и дать возможность начать новую жизнь или вернуться к старой, в случае с доктором Шеринг. Я оставляю вам фотографии и видео. И я не настаиваю, но лучше решить ваш вопрос как можно скорее.

Фил выложил папку с копиями фотографий и планшет туда же, на балку, засунул испачкавшийся пиджак в кейс. Очередной костюм теперь только выкинуть.

У самого выхода его догнал голос Аарона:   
– А мой лук?  
Фил обернулся:  
– При следующей встрече.

Смотреть в сторону крыши было больно, солнце слепило глаза. Фил наугад отсалютовал Марте Шеринг, дежурившей наверху.

Аарон Кросс оказался куда спокойнее Клинта Бартона. Тот засыпал бы вопросами и собственными комментариями и догадками. Кросс был сдержаннее в проявлении эмоций. Каким он станет, когда вспомнит себя – Фил не брался даже загадывать.

***

С Мартой они заговорили только тогда, когда оказались под иллюзорной защитой съемной квартиры. 

– Что он хотел?  
– Его зовут Фил Коулсон, – Аарон растянулся на кровати, рассматривая потолок. В переплетении тонких беленых трещин не оказалось ничего нового. В квартире за время их отсутствия не побывали внезапные гости – оба волоска на двери и на окне были на своем месте. – Он сказал, что меня зовут Клинт Бартон и я агент какого-то Щ.И.Т.а.

Марта присела рядом, держа в руках папку с фотографиями, которые просвечивали через прозрачную пленку:

– Похоже, тут везде ты.  
– Как будто нам мало проблем.  
– Ты считаешь это проблемой? – Марта решительно высыпала фотографии на кровать и стала перебирать по одной, отдавая просмотренные Аарону.  
– А вы с этим Коулсоном друзья, похоже.

Аарон промолчал. Своя-чужая жизнь на фотографиях почти не вызывала откликов в памяти, почти не вызывала чувств. Зудело что-то под коркой мозга, слабо кололо сердце. Та, другая жизнь, была не менее странной, чем Аутком.

– Никто особо об этом не говорил, и результаты были незначительными, но побочным действием нейростимуляторов было частичное восстановление клеток памяти, – проговорила Марта в пространство. – Если этот человек не врет, то рано или поздно ты должен вспомнить. Может и не все, но часть – точно. Чем больше ассоциативных вещей, тем быстрее прогресс.

Аарон снова почувствовал себя подопытным под ее пристальным взглядом.  
– Что будем делать?  
– Не знаю. Наверное, встречусь с ним еще раз. Он сказал, может вернуть тебя домой к семье и обеспечить охрану, но…  
– Но ты не знаешь, верить ли ему? – продолжила Марта. Аарон кивнул. Организация, которая могла диктовать свои условия ЦРУ… Слишком круто для рядового участника эксперимента. Ассоциировать себя с агентом этого самого Щ.И.Т.а у него никак не получалось.  
– Ну, если бы они хотели нас убить, то они бы нас уже убили?  
– Что?  
– Мы им нужны живыми, агент Кросс, – закатила глаза Марта. Ее пальцы скользнули по его руке, напоследок легонько царапнув шею ногтями, – а ты слишком напряжен.

– А ты слишком спокойна, – ухмыльнулся Аарон и повалил девушку на себя. Он знал, что ее спокойствие напускное, своего рода защитная реакция на дикие для обычного человека события. Непонимание, злость и раздражение копились в ней, проявляясь в нервных движениях, странной решительности, собранности в необходимый момент. Казалось, она будет такой, пока не почувствует себя в безопасности.

С Мартой хотелось быть нежным вопреки ее резкости. Целовать мягко и долго, пока она цепляет пальцами край футболки и тянет на себя. Гладить бедра, пока она сидит верхом и пытается стащить собственную кофту, путаясь в застежках. 

Собственные джинсы скользнули на пол, в кучу вещей возле кровати, следом за джинсами девушки. 

Аарон носом вел по тонкой шее, торопливо оставлял поцелуй за поцелуем, чувствуя руку Марты на своем члене.

– Хей, полегче, а то я кончу раньше времени, – выдохнул Аарон ей на ухо. Марта в ответ только хмыкнула, откидываясь на подушку и на секунду расслабляясь, пока он раскатывал по члену презерватив.

Она не любила слишком долгие прелюдии, Аарон уже успел узнать, подгоняла, сильнее сжимая бедрами его талию. Плавные толчки сопровождались короткими поцелуями, выматывая, подчиняя все ощущения единому ритму, медленно распаляя все больше. Пальцы Марты сильнее сжались на плечах, почти впиваясь в кожу ногтями. Значит – хорошо, значит – можно двигаться резче, сильнее, почти не сдерживаясь, глушить собственные стоны, прижавшись губами к ее плечу. Оргазм прошелся по телу волной, оставляя ощущение томной слабости, но Аарон продолжал двигаться, пока не почувствовал, как напряглась и тут же расслабилась Марта. 

– В голове ни одной мысли? – хрипло спросила она, обвивая Аарона за шею руками. После секса Марта целовалась лениво, будто бы забывая о возможной опасности, о собственной резкости и торопливости.  
– Только о том, какая ты красивая, – вывернулся Аарон, укладываясь рядом и притягивая девушку к себе. – Полежи со мной.

Марта завозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее на его плече, и Аарон закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ее спокойному дыханию.

***

_Молнии вспыхивают всего на доли секунды, выхватывая темные силуэты впереди. Он куда-то несется под дождем, сжимая что-то в руке. Что-то тяжелое бьет по спине при каждом шаге, но он точно знает, что нельзя останавливаться, пока не достигнет цели._

_Впереди мелькает зарево далекого пожара, и ему кажется, что не успеет. Он замирает на краю крыши, молния на мгновение освящает проход между домами впереди. Задержать дыхание, застыть. Удар сердца, еще один. В ушах только шум дождя. Тетива скользит по щеке, бегущий силуэт спотыкается. Со следующей вспышкой он видит лишь темную груду с торчащей в спине стрелой. Кровь кажется красной-красной._

_Он падает спиной вниз, и яркий круг фонаря все дальше и дальше. В наушнике чей-то голос истошно кричит его имя._

Аарон подскочил на постели, хватая ртом воздух. Это все было, точно было с ним когда-то. Слишком реально и логично, чтобы быть просто сном.  
Телефон и номер на картонке лежали в кармане джинс. Ответили после второго гудка.  
– Да?  
– Аарон Кросс. Мы можем встретиться?  
– Там же через полчаса?  
– Да… С-спасибо.

Марта заворочалась рядом, но не проснулась, а только обняла покрепче подушку. Аарон нажал отбой и встал с кровати, одевался, стараясь не шуметь. В голове вдруг вспыхивали обрывки воспоминаний: прыжок из не успевшего приземлиться вертолета, увешанная фотографиями стена, стальные запонки на манжете чьей-то белой рубашки, разбросанные по столу папки, мишень с торчащей в яблочке стрелой, разлитый по полу кофе…   
Картинки вспыхивали сами по себе, будто бы Аарон там был, видел _своими_ глазами. Память играла с ним, показывая жизнь, о которой он ничего не знал.

***

В складском районе все так же сновали рабочие, перетаскивая мешки с фур под навесы. Фил Коулсон ждал его под крышей сгоревшего дока, опираясь о красный корвет. Аарон замер в проеме и неожиданно для себя выдал:  
– Лола?   
Фил кивнул, любовно погладив блестящий бок.  
– Кажется, я ее помню… Я ее водил… – в сознании Аарону навстречу несся грузовик, а Фил… Фил сидел рядом и орал благим матом.  
– Один раз. Больше ты мне ее не доверил.

Обращение на «ты» вырвалось само собой. Фил Коулсон всплывал в воспоминаниях очень органично, ему хотелось довериться, и Аарон чувствовал, что только ему и можно. В себе он был не настолько уверен. Сколько бы он не пытался вспомнить сейчас детство, в глубинах сознания он находил лишь пустоту или купол цирка – воспоминание, которое никак не могло принадлежать воспитаннику детдома.

– Почему тебе так нравится это место? – прервал его размышления Коулсон. Аарон задумался на пару секунд:  
– Отсюда с крыши хорошо видно окрестности.  
– Ты всегда искал место, где можно устроить гнездо, – усмехнулся Фил.  
– Что, прости?  
– Твоим кодовым именем в организации было Хоукай, Ястреб, птица. Ты искал самую высокую точку, откуда удобно наблюдать за происходящим, искать цель. Непревзойденный снайпер Щ.И.Т.а. Твое неуемное любопытство сильно раздражало директора Фьюри: ты проникал в вентиляцию и узнавал о деталях операций до того, как отдавали приказ на выполнение. Но Ник ни разу не смог тебе ничего предъявить.

Коулсон улыбался открыто и казался погруженным в собственные воспоминания. Он с такой теплотой говорил об этом Бартоне и о неизвестной работе в Щ.И.Т.е, что Аарон не мог попросить Фила не говорить о нем, Кроссе, как о своем чудом найденном подчиненном. Он и Клинт Бартон все еще не были в его сознании одним человеком и, возможно, никогда до конца не будут. Но и быть Аароном Кроссом или Кеннетом Китсомом тоже до конца не получалось. Он застрял где-то между, не зная, что именно из того, что подкидывает память – правда, а что – игра бурного воображения.

– Мы были друзьями?  
– И это тоже.  
Аарон чувствовал, что Коулсон что-то недоговаривает, но не мог придумать правильный вопрос. Его прежняя жизнь – последние 5 лет – рассыпалась на куски.  
– Твой лук.

Аарон открыл длинный кейс, протянутый ему Коулсоном, и провел пальцами по гнутому боку. В голове настойчиво билось, что он знает, знает _как_ , знает даже лучше, чем знает сейчас самого себя. Стрела в пальцах казалась продолжением руки, оперение щекотало щеку, лук невесомо лежал в руке, до боли знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. Оружие, с которым не хотелось расставаться.

Аарон выстрелил, почти не целясь. Чудом сохранившийся светильник над дверью в противоположном конце помещения разлетелся осколками, а стрела воткнулась в деревянный крепеж.

– Неплохо для пятилетнего перерыва, – похлопал Фил.

Эхо адреналина и напряжения, оставшееся в теле после выстрела, отдавалось в кончиках пальцев, а стук сердца в ушах заглушал внезапно ставшее тяжелым дыхание. Аарон чувствовал, что это оно – его – оружие. Найденная часть, которой не хватало ему все года в Ауткоме. 

Он не мог двинуться, чтобы не упасть, в голове роем вились, оглушая, воспоминания, связанные со стрельбой, с пением тетивы, с остротой наконечника и гладкостью дуги. Он вспомнил Клинта Бартона, пока смутно, но вспомнил. 

Фил разговаривал с кем-то по телефону, Аарон вообще пропустил момент, когда он взял в руки телефон.  
– Поехали, – кивнул Коулсон на Лолу, открывая дверь. Аарон нехотя положил лук на заднее сидение и сел на пассажирское место.  
– Куда?   
– Мелинда и доктор Шеринг ждут на нашей базе, ваша квартира успела примелькаться.

Машина удивительно плавно ехала по разбитым улицам Баклайона, остальной транспорт спешил убраться с дороги раритетной красавицы. Можно подумать, что на ярко-красной дорогущей тачке они были менее заметны, чем на старом фургоне.

Впрочем, Фил все время показывал, что знает, что делает, и его уверенность успокаивала, так что Аарон позволил себе расслабиться и смотреть на пролетающие мимо дома. Ближе к окраине дорога стала ровнее, дома – богаче и добротнее, заборы – выше. Возле очередных открытых ворот Коулсон свернул на подъезд к дому, решетка с тихим скрипом закрылась.

– Добро пожаловать на выездную базу Щ.И.Т.а, агент…  
– Бартон.  
Пора привыкать называть себя так.

***

У Фила Коулсона был план. Не особо сложный, большая часть техники была заготовлена еще в Нью-Йорке, перед полетом на Филиппины. Такой план, в котором ни от него, ни от прилетевшего утром Рика Байера, который сидел в соседнем помещении, почти ничего не зависело.

Машина, которая должна была взорваться чуть дальше, на выезде из города, только что подъехала в конец квартала. Один из агентов, одетая в гражданское, копалась в дверях, доставая пакеты из супермаркета, мешкая и всячески изображая нерадивую туристку.

Три минуты назад в квартире, снимаемой Кроссом и Шеринг, раздался звонок на мобильный, оставленный Аарону местными торговцами оружием, о том, что в городе ЦРУ. Прослушку установили еще вчера, но цели – по понятным для посвященных причинам – отсутствовали на месте.

Группа 1 из ЦРУ, одетая в форму местной полиции, ждала в проулке за углом здания, группа 2 – своя из Щ.И.Т.а под руководством Мелинды Мэй обходила с другой стороны, приближаясь ко входу. 

Рик без колебаний согласился отдать доктора Шеринг под контроль Щ.И.Т.а, хотя Фил подозревал, что тот еще попробует переговорить с директором Фьюри. Потом.

Камеры и снайперов расположили на соседних крышах, по длине улицы. Ждали, когда цель появится снаружи. Среди снующих туда-сюда местных затесалось несколько агентов, заданием которых было создать при необходимости панику.

Дальше все шло так, как расписал Фил. Мелинда вывернула из-за двери, вырубая Марту и сдавая ее подчиненным, а Аарон рванул вперед по улице к машине, петляя между прохожими. Это то, что видел на мониторах Рик Байер.

Открытого пространства вдруг стало слишком много, и сердце Фила пропустило удар, когда Кросс споткнулся и растянулся посреди дороги. Снайперу _пришлось_ попасть в него для отвода глаз, чтобы не сорвать операцию. Если бы стрелял боевыми, а не снотворным, на этом операция бы и закончилась. 

– План Б, – бросил Фил в микрофон. К Аарону, вокруг которого уже начала собираться толпа зевак, подъехал черный фургон, двое агентов форме затащили бесчувственное тело в салон, хлопнув дверью почти перед носом у подбегавших в полицейской форме ЦРУшников.

– Рик, 28-й док.

При работе с агентом Бартоном (да и с Кроссом, похоже) план Б всегда был необходим хотя бы в зачатке – все равно каждый раз приходилось импровизировать. Но Фил еще ни разу не пожалел о подготовленных путях отхода, отчитывая живого – хоть и не всегда целого – агента за безрассудство и игнорирование приказов. Сегодняшний сценарий был гораздо лучше тех, которые случались в прошлом.

О плане Б знали только несколько человек – те, что вели фургон, Мелинда и сам Фил. Поэтому Фил надеялся, что Мелинда догадается заклеить Марте рот, чтобы та не выдала их случайно. 

Черный фургон Щ.И.Т.а стоял рядом с синим, пригнанным заранее, фургоном Аарона и Марты. Группа агента Мэй стояла там же, ожидая приказа, и окружив доктора Шеринг так, будто она могла сбежать со связанными ногами и скотчем на пол-лица.

Фил заметил на подъезде еще нескольких своих людей, которые должны были отогнать любопытных.  
Аарон Кросс со связанными руками и мешком на голове висел между двух агентов, не подавая признаков жизни. Как и было задумано. Дальнейшее было делом нескольких минут.

Рик Байер приподнял мешок и натянул обратно. Жестом попросив у Фила пистолет, он направил его на пленника.  
Даже зная, что это – всего лишь идеальная копия, и подмену можно обнаружить только при вскрытии, Фил отвернулся, чтобы не видеть вторую мнимую смерть своего лучника. Даже играть в нее было больно.   
По мешку расплывалось кровавое пятно.

– Сожгите, – бросил Фил, не глядя, как агенты затаскивают тело в синий фургон и поливают припасенным бензином.

Мелинда появилась рядом тихо, как всегда, из-за его плеча заезжая Рику по скуле. Вместо и за Фила.  
– Если мы помогаем вам, это не значит, что мы одобряем ваши методы решения проблем, – косо улыбнулась Мелинда.  
– Телефон агента Хилл, – Фил протянул Рику белую визитку в качестве компенсации, хотя кулаки чесались подправить кое-что другое. – Директор Фьюри настоятельно просил передать.

Байер, пошатываясь, поднялся, сплюнув кровь, и кивнул. Квиты, сотрудничество окончено.

Брыкающуюся Марту погрузили в черный фургон, агент Мэй осталась с группой зачистки, а Фил шел к своей машине, не оборачиваясь, чтобы ЦРУ не видело победную улыбку.

***

_Жарко почти невыносимо. Руки покрыты слоем копоти, солнце слепит глаза, позади что-то взрывается со слабыми хлопками, но Клинт знает, что уже все закончилось. Все получилось, они выбрались из огненного ада, оставив за спиной поверженных врагов. Фил стоит рядом, отряхивая то, что осталось от строгого костюма, и улыбается, как сумасшедший, вызывая транспорт._

_Эйфория разливается по телу, поджигая каждую клеточку, разгоняя усталость после прилива адреналина, требует выплеснуть ее куда-то._

Клинт проснулся от тряски. Самолет – частный, если судить по расположению кресел – уже летел на высоте и, похоже, попал в воздушную яму.

Взгляд цепко выхватывал детали: Марта расположилась напротив, рядом с агентом Мэй. Похоже, она недавно плакала – глаза были красными, но слезы уже высохли, и она улыбалась. Фил сидел рядом. 

Клинт сглотнул, подтянулся выше на разложенном кресле и наклонился к Коулсону.

Губы приоткрылись навстречу так же охотно, как в недавнем сне. Фил целовал уверенно и так знакомо, что Клинт почти перестал различать за шумом в голове мерный гул двигателей. Мысль о том, что же он творит, затерялась между «как хорошо» и «только бы не останавливался». Секундный страх, что его оттолкнут, что он сам придумал несуществующие отношения, растворился, и Клинт подавался навстречу ласкающей затылок руке, вцепившись в впившийся в бок подлокотник кресла. Щетина чуть колола кончики пальцев, когда он рискнул поднять руку и погладить Коулсона по щеке.

Отчаянно хотелось большего, почувствовать сильнее, прижаться ближе. Голова начала кружиться, ослабляя контроль над разгоряченным телом, но Клинт не мог двинуться с места, смутно помня, что они не одни. Аарон Кросс все еще был его частью, которая анализировала окружающую обстановку вне зависимости от обстоятельств, но уже не влияла на принимаемые решения.

Целовать другого мужчину, которого он знал много лет или всего два дня, было естественно и до смешного правильно. Впервые со взрыва на Аляске Клинт почувствовал себя в безопасности.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде нашел силы отодвинуться:

– Военный склад в Китае.  
– В Гонконге, – кивнул Фил и поцеловал Клинта в уголок губ.  
– Значит, не приснилось…   
– Нам выйти? – усмехнулась со своего места Марта, но, когда Клинт посмотрел на нее, то не увидел в ее глазах ни злости, ни обиды.  
– Что? Мне все рассказали!

Клинт застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях:  
– Ну, знаешь, за последние двое суток я и так узнал о себе и своей ориентации много нового. Но все равно все знают больше меня!  
– Скоро наверстаешь, – прошептал Фил.   
– Почему ты мне не сказал сразу?  
– А ты бы поверил?   
– А ты хочешь все вернуть?   
Вместо ответа Фил притянул его к себе, обнимая.   
– Глупая птица.

Прижавшись щекой к его плечу, Клинт решил, что они наверстают вместе. 

***

Эпилог.

После совместной операции на Филиппинах с Щ.И.Т.ом и агентом Филом Коулсоном в частности Рик Байер был уверен, что разбитая агентом Мэй скула – небольшая плата за собственное спокойствие. Он понял, как же сильно его тогда наебали, когда в репортаже об атаке на Нью-Йорк увидел до ночных кошмаров знакомое лицо среди тех, кто защищал Америку от пришельцев.


End file.
